At present, the production and connection of cable heads require special cable clamps. The outer skin of the cable needs to be stripped first, and the internal fiber core is arranged according to the standard, then cut and the crystal head is inserted, and then fixedly connected by a special cable clamp. This method is inconvenient for installation, and it is easy to cause disconnection. It is required to cut and install again if the installation fails. For a cable disposed in the wall with a limited length, it is necessary to rearrange the cable after repeated failure of installation.